1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gluing mechanism, and more particularly to a gluing mechanism having multiple glue applicators.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a traditional rotary gluing process, two sets of platforms are generally utilized for promoting the working efficiency. Each set of platform is equipped one set of gluing device to independently proceed the gluing process respectively. Each set of gluing device comprises a turn table fixed on the platform, a motor for driving the turn table, a glue applicator above the turn table, a glue applicator fixe seat for installing the glue applicator and an elevator installed on the glue applicator fixe seat for moving the glue applicator vertically.
During the gluing process of such a dual-head gluing mechanism, two motors drive the corresponding turn tables respectively to rotate the workpieces on the turn tables in the beginning. Then, two elevators down the respective glue applicators to their locations for gluing according to the respective positions of the workpieces on the turn tables. At last, glue is supplanted from the glue applicators and the gluing process will not stop until all the rotary gluing positions are glued. Then, the gluing process is completed.
However, on the one hand, each turn table needs one responding motor for driving. The gluing mechanism of prior art is not easy for operation and the work efficiency is low. On the other hand, the elevator can merely move the glue applicators up and down (vertically). The location control of the glue applicators has limitation. The location for the glue applicators is not precise enough and consequently inhibits the gluing quality.